Un rencuentro esperado
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Severus fue ese lugar por un cambio de imagen, sin esperar volver a encontrar el amor.


**Un rencuentro esperado**

**Resumen**: Severus fue ese lugar por un cambio de imagen, sin esperar volver a encontrar el amor.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: Publico General

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Ω

Severus vio ese letrero que había llamado su atención hace días, pero que por alguna razón no se atrevía a entrar. Se leía claramente "Centro de estética Esmeralda". Dumbledore había insistido que fuera, que le haría bien un cambio, y nunca era malo una nueva imagen. Hablando con sinceridad, le importaba muy poco cambiar su apariencia. Lo único que importaba aquí era la curiosidad que le causaba el entusiasmo con el que le habló Albus sobre el asunto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes.

En uno de los sillones, que se usaban para que los clientes esperaran, se encontraba una persona que no veía hace unos cuantos años. Más alto de lo que lo recordaba y con un poco más de masa muscular, el cabello más largo y trenzado hacia el lado, la piel del mismo tono y os ojos cubiertos por las mismas gafas que le vio casi desde que lo conoció.

—Harry —su voz salió ahogada, y no le importó para nada.

— ¿Severus? —Preguntó el joven cuando quitó su mirada de la revista de moda que estaba viendo —Eres tú —se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre — ¡Pasa, pasa! —Le instó y luego cerró la puerta para que nadie los molestara — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó luego de un rato, con evidente emoción.

—Supongo que buscando un corte de cabello, como todo el mundo —dijo aun atontado.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo sonriendo.

Severus estaba completamente impresionado. El chico había desaparecido de su vista hace años, cuando Harry estaba a punto de tomar su tren de regreso al Londres muggle, terminando así con sus estudios. Se había declarado de la manera más decente que había encontrado. En ese tiempo Harry le había sonreído, pero le dijo que no podía aceptarlo por ahora, a él ni a nadie, que el peso de la guerra aun era demasiado fuerte en él y que necesitaba desahogarse y apartarse por un tiempo, pero que volvería.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste? —Le preguntó cuando el chico regresó de su ida a una habitación a unas puertas del salón y le había traído una tasa de café.

—Me instalé hace un mes —dijo tomando asiento a su lado, revolviendo con parsimonia su propia tasa de café.

El silencio era mas bien incomodo. Severus miraba a todos lados, viendo las instalaciones, las tijeras ubicadas son precisión sobre una mesita negra con ruedas. Un sinfín de tomadores y pinzas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta en la decoración. Con los colores de los muebles, paredes y decoraciones, no había Slytherin que no se sintiera como en su casa.

—Esperaría más rojo y dorado de tu parte.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó desubicado, y Severus le indicó con un dedo que mirara alrededor —Ah, sí, sé que es difícil de entender, pero creo que me siento cómodo así.

— ¿El chico símbolo de Gryffindor cómodo con los colores de los Slytherin? —Preguntó divertido.

—Tal como lo escuchas —respondió con una sonrisa y luego se puso de pie rápidamente —. Dame un minuto, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Severus lo vio desaparecer nuevamente y luego volver con un pequeño niño de la mano. Su estomago se retorció, sabiendo perfectamente a que se debía.

Harry sonrió de lado sabiendo de antes mano el por que de la notable incomodidad del hombre. Era tan fácil para él notar los cambios en Severus que antes no notaba.

— ¿Y este joven es? —Preguntó cuando ambos llegaron frente a él.

—Él es Eliel, me dejaron traerlo conmigo por hoy, pero tengo que llevarlo al orfanato mañana temprano —notó como Severus enarcaba la ceja ante sus palabras —. Adoptaré a Eliel. Las cosas van bien y sólo tenemos que acostumbrarlo a mi presencia.

—Pero es muy pequeño.

—Tiene dos años y medio —dijo tomándolo en brazos y viendo como el niño se caía de sueño —. Es un paso muy grande el que se quede conmigo, antes no me hubieran dejado traerlo, pero ahora que esta aquí…

—Se durmió —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie y llegando a donde estaba Harry, acarició con cuidado la mejilla del niño —. Es muy hermoso.

—Lo es —dijo embelesado por la presencia de Severus a su lado, viendo al que sería su hijo en unos días —, vuelvo en un segundo. Lo dejaré en su cama y vendré enseguida.

Severus lo vio partir y le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo. Harry con un niño en brazos. Tuvo que mover su cabeza para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza y dejar de pensar estupideces. Se propuso ganarse la atención del chico, por lo menos por un rato, así que se sentó en uno de los asientos que estaban frente a los espejos y ahí le esperó, hasta que le vio llegar.

—Estoy listo, joven Potter —dijo con aire serio —, mí cabello esta en sus manos.

Harry se ruborizó de manera alarmante ante las palabras del hombre. Había algo que le había llamado a estudiar para ser esteticista. Ese poder que tenía sobre la gente por unos minutos, cuando dejaba su imagen en sus manos, cuando se entregaban a él. Y ahora no era diferente con Severus.

—Bien, pues relájate entonces —le dijo acercándose y preparándose para trabajar.

Estuvo largo rato trabajando en el cabello de Severus, no le preguntó que es lo que quería, conocía al hombre y sabía que no le gustaría demasiado corto. Se dedicó a repasar cada punta, mientras veía a través del espejo como Severus se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Era excitante para él tenerlo de esa manera. Relajado, entregado, dócil.

Luego de unos minutos Severus levantó una de sus manos, capturando en ella la mano de Harry, la que tenía el peine, y abrió sus ojos notando como el más joven le miraba interrogante.

—Llevo años esperando una respuesta, Harry.

—Lo sé —dejo las cosas a un lado y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado, sin liberar su mano en ningún momento.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Debo esperar una respuesta positiva o acosarte hasta conseguirla?

—Mi vida es demasiado complicada… no quiere decir que no sienta algo por ti. De hecho, si me veo en el futuro, no podría verme al lado de nadie más que contigo. Eres un ser intrigante y atrayente…

— ¿Pero? —Le preguntó luego de ver como el hombre le alababa, aunque siempre había un "pero".

—No sé si estoy preparado para entablar una relación.

Severus no dejó en ningún momento de mirarlo, sabía que Harry no había quedado bien después de la guerra, por eso mismo le dejó marchar sin decir nada más, pero ahora, a varios años desde su partida, sabía que las cosas ya no eran así.

—Creo que aquí el problema es que temes el depender emocionalmente de alguien —le dijo acercando su silla a la de Harry, para lograr quedar mas próximos —. Eres una persona magnifica, pero te empeñaste en hacerte valer por ti mismo, no regresar con tu familia, y abandonarnos a todos. Estoy seguro que ni los Weasley saben que estas aquí, tan cerca de todos.

—Wow —le dijo mirándolo a la cara, centrando su mirada en esos ojos negros —. No puedo creer que me conozcas tanto.

—No tienes idea de cuanto puedo ver en ti —le dijo acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Qué más puedes ver?

—Puedo ver que te mueres por que te bese, por que te tome entre mis brazos y te lleve al cielo.

—Severus —su voz y mirada le auguraban al mayor un buen camino.

—Quieres que me quede a tu lado, que no te deje ir como lo hice hace años y que viva contigo con ese maravilloso niño al que quieres hacer tu hijo.

—Yo… —estaba excitado ¡Por, Merlín! Severus era increíble.

—Y lo haré si me dejas estar a tu lado —le dijo acercando su rostro —. Me quedaré junto a ti eternamente, no te dejaré caer, no te dejaré solo, ni mucho menos te dejaré alejarte de todo el mundo.

Harry acortó el poco camino que quedaba para juntar sus labios a los de Severus. Esperó por mucho tiempo que este hombre volviera a aparecer en su vida, y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Severus lo hizo acercarse más, sentándose en sus piernas, mientras se besaban con mayor desenfreno. Era lo que mas necesitaba ahora, besarlo, acariciarlo, demostrarle a base de mimos lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida y cuan dispuesto estaba a que estuviera a su lado para siempre.

Fin

N/A: Huy…. Tenía este fic escrito hace tantooooooooooooooo que no me acordaba de el, pero ahora se los pongo… tomen en cuenta que lo escribí cuando me puse a estudiar… ¬¬ ya saque mi carrera y no lo había colgado…. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
